Destiny of Snow
by Scarlet Ari Murai Phoenix
Summary: A young she-cat. One big destiny. Can she save the lives of the ones she love? Join this she-cat on the journey of a lifetime. RainwhiskerOc


Scarlet: Hai everyone again :3 I'm taking a break from writing my Naruto stories to start this one -- I've been reading Warr

Scarlet: Hai everyone again :3 I'm taking a break from writing my Naruto stories to start this one -- I've been reading Warriors for a long time but I've finally decided to write a fanfiction on it. Wish me luck and I hope you like it!

--

**HeavenClan**

**Leader:** Sunstar-_Golden brown spotted tabby_

**Apprentice,** Redpaw

**Deputy:** Swiftlegs-_Tortoiseshell and white tabby_

**Medicine Cat:** Raincloud-_Lilac colored she-cat_

**Warriors:**

Ravenpelt-_Smoked Black tom with white stripped tail_

Spottedclaw-_Silver ticked she-cat_

**Apprentice,** Runningpaw

Tanglepath-_Silver and black tabby tom_

**Apprentice,** Mosspaw

Wildpath-_Cream colored she-cat_

**Apprentice,** Silverpaw

Thornface-_Reddish-brown tabby tom_

Spottedlegs-_Brown spotted tom_

**Apprentice,** Rainpaw

**Apprentices:**

Mosspaw-_Chocolate tabby tom_

Rainpaw-_Chocolate tabby she-cat with black stripes_

Redpaw-_Brown spotted tabby tom_

Runningpaw-_Black and white she-cat_

Snowpaw-_Blue cream colorpointed (Blue eyes)_

**Queens:**

Stonefur-_Dark brown and black she-cat_

Iceheart-_Silver and white she-cat_

Snowfur-_Cream color she-cat, light brown tail_

**Elders:**

MorningFlower-_Tortoiseshell she-cat_

Mudface-_Chocolate colored tom_

Scarpelt_-Long-tailed tom_

Redclaw_-Red colored tabby tom_

Dawnflower_-Cream colored she-cat_

--9 Moons Ago--

"She will hold many lives in her paws" A starry creature shaped like a cat murmured

"Such a big destiny to fall upon one so young.."Another voice whispered, "Such a tragedy she will face on top of losing her mother at birth"

"Is there some way we can change the fate of her bother..?" A desperate voice mewed

"We cannot change his fate and we do not know how he will come to join us" A more stern voice stated, "His own fate rests in his paws now. It will all come down to him, will he stay or will he go"

"I have but one question before I rejoin my own world" a beautiful lilac colored she-cat meowed, "Why have StarClan, after many, many moons of not sharing tongues with HeavenClan, decided now to request us for help? And ontop of that, take away our kits?"

"It is not our wish to take away any of your kits" A black tom murmured, "It is the destiny that she will be born with. Even we, StarClan, cannot change her fate. We can only warn her"

"Thank you for journeying across your skies to ours to deliver this message" the lilac colored she-cat bowed to the starry figures

"Remember Raincloud.." the figures began to fade, "Before There Is Peace, Blood Will Spill Blood, and The Lake Will Run Red. Clans Will Clash and Hatred Washed Away With the Fallen Snow"

"I will carry out my duty as a medicine cat" Raincloud promised, "No matter how much against it I am."

--Time's Past--

"Meeeeew!" "Meeeeeeeeeew!" "Meeoooww" "Mrrrrooooow!"

"Oh great HeavenClan!" A she-cat yowled loudly, "Hurry, someone! Please get Raincloud!"

"Whats going on? Iceheart?" a brown spotted tom ran over the distraught queen, "What's happening?"

"It's Snowfur!" the 3 week old queen cried again, "She's bleeding too much and it's not stopping! Hurry and fetch Raincloud, Spottedleg!"

As Spottedleg was about to head for Raincloud's den, he saw her and surprisingly, their leader, heading towards them.

"Spottedlegs. Go to my den and get more cobwebs" Raincloud immediately ordered, "Iceheart, let me see Snowfur"

"She's at the corner of the den" Iceheart replied moving out of the way.

"Snowfur!" Raincloud meowed as she got close to the beautiful snow white queen, "Did you eat the medicine I gave you?"

"Ye..yes Raincloud..but it didn't..work" Snowfur gasped out

"Don't move so much" Raincloud instructed, "I see the first kit"

"Meeeooooowww!!" Snowfur yowled loudly in pain

"Push Snowfur" Raincloud cried, "It's been inside for too long. It'll suffocate"

"MRRROWWW" Snowfur gave one last push and felt the kit come out

"What do you know.." Raincloud murmured as she looked at the bundle before her, "It seems like the younger one was caught with the older one and caused them both to get stuck"

"Let me see them Raincloud" Snowfur murmured very quietly

"They're beautiful Snowfur" Raincloud tucked the kits next to Snowfurs belly so they would be able to suckle and noticed that the bleeding didn't stop, "Snowfur..!"

"Yes they are..Blackpelt would have been very proud of them" Snowfur's voice got more quiet, "My handsome son Ravenkit and lovely daughter Snowkit"

"Snowfur..you knew this would happen.." Raincloud's voice got soft

"Blackpelt came to me in my dreams and told me" Snowfur whispered, "He said he would try to make it as less painful as he could. Iceheart?"

"Snowfur.." Iceheart was watching and couldn't help but tear a bit

"Please take care of them" Snowfur closed her eyes, "My beloved sister..."

"I will.." Iceheart murmured, "StarClan watch over her"

"Mew!" "Mew!" "Mew!"

The two kits, feeling something was wrong, began mewing in distraught

"We have to move them away from Snowfur's body" Raincloud stated, "Iceheart, you should have enough milk to feed Snowkit and Ravenkit right?"

"Yes" Iceheart nodded

"Take them to my den and nurse them there" Raincloud instructed, " Spottedlegs, help me move Snowfurs body. We will sit vigil for her after the kits are asleep"

"Alright" Spottedlegs nodded

The kits were moved to the medicine cat's den as Snowfur's body was moved to the middle of camp.

"Snowfur, sister.." Iceheart meowed, "Watch over Snowkit and Ravenkit. Take care my beloved sister"

--6 Moons Later--

"Let all cat's old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the crystal pillar for a clan meeting!"

The yowl was heard throughout the clouds as cat's of all colors, shapes, and sizes began gathering beneath a crystal like pillar. Sitting upon the pillar, with his head held high with dignified royalty, was a golden brown spotted tabby.

"HeavenClan" the golden tabby mewed, "Raincloud has received a message from StarClan. Although it is very strange for StarClan to meddle in the affairs of HeavenClan, we must comply to their wishes"

"But why, Sunstar?" a kit mewed loudly from the nursery as his mother shushed him with a sweep of her tail.

"Airkit is right" a silver and black tabby agreed, HeavenClan has always walked paths away from other clans, including StarClan. Are we going to change everything just for one call from StarClan?"

"Tanglepath, you and Airkit are both right" Sunstar stated, "But we had received this message from our own ancestors. They themselves think we should listen to this prophecy."

"Well..if our own ancestors agreed, I guess we have no choice" Tanglepath sat closer to Airkit and his mate, Iceheart. A beautiful silver and white she-cat and the mother of Airkit.

"Since we have no choice, may we hear the prophecy then, Sunstar?" a young cream colored she-cat asked quietly

"Yes, although it will be quiet surprising to some of you" Sunstar announced as he motioned Raincloud, their medicine cat to step forward with a flick of his tail, "Would ou do the honors Raincloud?"

Raincloud nodded respectfully to Sunstar before stepping up, "StarClan has told me: Before There is Peace, Blood will spill Blood, and the Lake Will Run Red"

"But that has nothing to do with us" an apprentice murmured loudly

"Let Raincloud finish, Mosspaw" Tanglepath reprimanded his apprentice

"Clans Will Clash and Hatred Will be Washed Away With the Fallen Snow" Raincloud finished and every cat was silent beside the murmuring of 'Washed Away With the Fallen Snow..."

"SNOWPAW!!"

Every cat at the meeting turned their heads towards me. I could see my surprise and confusion reflected in their own.

'Why me..'

--

Scarlet: Thank you everyone for reading this story -- Please review!


End file.
